


Wakanda Royalty Harry Challenge/Fic Request

by darkoraclegirl



Category: Black Panther (2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkoraclegirl/pseuds/darkoraclegirl





	Wakanda Royalty Harry Challenge/Fic Request

We all know the trope when it comes to Harry Potter crossovers. Either James or Lily isn't a real member of his family or what not. This idea has been done a lot, especially in the Marvel side of things. Now don't get me wrong, I love those kinds of stories. But I have come to wish for something different. Let me explain what it is I am looking for.

Now in this story Harry will still be Harry (looks wise at least), but rather then being James and Lily's son he will only be the son of one of them. If you decide that James was his father then I would like Princess Shuri of Wakanda to be his birth mother. But if you decide you want Lily to be his mother then his father should be T'Challa. It has to be one or the other and he has to be their child by blood, no adoption. Also, while I have nothing against Harry being slightly dark skinned as a result of his one parent, he should not be completely black. Remember, one of his parents is white and it would be very odd, even for a wizarding family for Harry's skin tone to be so different. Not to mention the Dursleys would have even less reason to take Harry in as they would have no reason to believe he really is a Potter and thus family to them.

When this story takes place would be up to the author but it would better if it was at least after civil war and maybe about the Black Panther movie. How the Wakanda parent met the magical one is up to you as well, along side if they knew about magic and what not.

Harry's age upon learning of his royal blood is also up to you. It can be before or during Hogwarts, but not after. Also place before fifth year, cause I really want royal Harry going up about Umbridge and to see how you would do the whole smear campaign Fudge did to Harry during that time.

Also, I'm not a fan of Harry/Ginny or even Harry/Hermione. So please, don't do those pairings.

 

I think that's about it for my challenge/request. If you need more information then just hit me up in the comment. Thank you all for time and I hope to see someone take this up.


End file.
